Her Intruder, Her Spirit
by xShadeOfWhaa
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Weeks before the wedding, Bella is visited by a stranger...and is murdered. Edward is lifeless afterwards, but then his family is in the biggest shock of their existence when Bella's ghost appears, looking alive, but is dead. Try it...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Prologue

Bella's POV

_Why? Why did it have to be me? -Bella_

I was sitting on my bed reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Edward was out hunting with Alice, and Emmett, so I'd have to wait a few more hours until he came back. It was about ten o' clock at night, and like usual, I was on the brink of sleep while reading. But what was unusual, was the sound of a glass being broken.

My eyes snapped open immediately. I assumed it was Charlie, he probably broke something while watching football. I let my eyes shut, and Edward entered my mind. I was completely content,

Until I heard Charlie scream. My eyes opened. I thought it was-again- because of the football game. But his scream didn't sound like disappointment...

It sounded like pain.

But then…it just…stopped.

My body was too tired to move when I tried, so I just lay there with my eyes closed as Edward entered my mind again, trying to banish the scream that echoed in my head. When I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded by darkness. I managed to move then, and I walked over to my light switch, only to see the switch pointing upward.

I flipped it down, setting it on off, but when I switched in on, nothing happened. I was still in the darkness, it was as if someone had turned the power out…from the outside.

I was getting scared now.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but it sounded heavier…it wasn't Charlie.

Breathing hard now, I went to my door after a moment, and opened it slightly.

I nearly fainted at what I saw.

A tall body, over 6 feet, with a dark cloak, and a knife. That already had blood on it?

Oh no…Charlie.

At least he was human, no vampire needs a knife to kill.

But what scared me the most

Was that he was standing right at my door.

I slammed it quickly, and locked it tight just as he started pounding with his fist, and scraping with his knife. I took my rocking chair in the corner, and put it under the knob, just to buy me more time. I couldn't jump out the window, he would just catch me easier.

I went to my drawer and pulled out the cell phone Edward got me for emergencies, and I slid under my bed.

I dialed the Edward's number with shaking fingers, and tears running down my cheeks.

I knew I was going to die.

But I had to let Edward know what was going on.

Just so he wouldn't be surprised, or in more pain of what he found when he'd come over.

I would never see Edward again.

I would never feel that feeling of when he'd kiss me, ever again.

And my heart won't be beating ever again to feel it stop because of Edward.

…And I would never marry him.

Edward, my love…

The phone was ringing then, and I waited to get an answer from the man I loved more than my life.

Edward.

**Do you like it? Should I continue? I will anyway even if you don't want me too! Review please!**


	2. 2 She's Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 1. She's Gone…

_Edward's POV_

I had just finished hunting with Alice, and Emmett, and we headed back to my car.

Suddenly, Alice froze with a gasp, and I read her thoughts to see her vision.

"_EDWARD!" Bella was screaming. She had been under her bed, but was now being dragged out. Her fingernails dug into her wooden floor, leaving scratch marks, where her cell phone had dropped…with my ID on it._

_End of vision._

Alice turned to me with a horrified expression as I stiffened. Emmett looked at both of us with a confused face.

My phone vibrated in my pocket then, and I didn't need to look to know who it was. I answered on the third ring instead of the first, for I was too shocked.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I said frantic.

"Edward!" Bella whispered.

"Yes Bella?"

"S-someone's here!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!" she screamed, "But they killed Charlie, and I-I don't know what he wants, and I don't know what to d-do! I'm scared Edward!"

"Do you know what he looks like?" I asked.

"He's about your height, I think he has baby blue eyes, a pointed nose, a silver necklace, and dark hair."

I absorbed what she said, and then I heard pounding and scraping in the background. He is human, that was good.

We were all in the car immediately.

"We're on our way Bella! Just hold on!" I shouted, starting my car, and driving at full speed.

"Please…hurry Edward!" she whispered. She screamed slightly when the pounding on the door got louder.

Alice snatched the phone from me, "Bella, listen to me…"

I kept driving as Alice said comforting words to my love. What if I came too late? No! I can't think like that! I _am_ going to save her!

Alice handed the phone back to me, "Bella! We're almost there love." I said when I heard a loud pound.

"I-I…EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

"NO BELLA!" I screamed, knowing she probably couldn't hear me as I played Alice's vision in my head while the real thing was happening.

Bella getting dragged from under the bed, her nails scratching the wooden floor, her phone still under the bed that she isn't talking into.

And then, Bella started to scream. Each one ripped a piece of my heart. Then I heard slush sounds, as if raw meat was being cut. I couldn't bear to imagine my Bella getting stabbed with a knife.

A knife that would be covered in her blood.

"FIGHT DAMN IT! BELLA FIGHT HIM!" I shouted desperate for her to reply as I pushed my car to make it go faster than possible.

And then, her screams just…stopped.

"NO! DON'T YOU _DARE_ GIVE UP ON ME!" I shouted furiously.

And then, her blood curling scream, echoed in the phone, and my head.

"Bella?" I whispered.

No response.

The phone slipped out of my hands, Emmett caught it this time from his seat.

Then, there was a steady breathing on the phone. It wasn't Bella.

Emmett's face held fury, understanding, and pain.

"Whoever you are, when we find you…I _swear_ we will kill you." Emmett whispered with his lips trembling, nearly revealing his sharp teeth.

He crushed the phone in between his fingers, and dropped the pieces on the car floor. And it took everything I had not to sob at what I would find at my love's house.

_**At Bella's House…**_

When we arrived at Bella's house, the first thing I smelled, was Charlie's blood, mixed with Bella's blood…

And the unfamiliar smell of the intruder's blood.

I growled slightly, when Alice's thoughts calmed me.

_Edward…we have to see if Bella's okay remember?_

I looked at her a nodded timidly.

We dashed in the house, the first person we saw was the dead Charlie.

He was laying on the couch with his eyes wide open, his usual dark brown eyes a bit paler. His skin was nearly blue. The TV was on, and in his left hand he loosely held the remote.

If I could of shed a tear I would've. Sure Charlie wasn't the nicest person in the world to me, but I would miss him dearly.

_Oh God…_ Emmett and Alice thought at the same time.

Then it hit us, Bella's sweet blood, it sang to me and made my throat burn, but not in a dangerous way.

"It's coming from her room" Alice murmured, and we all ran up the stairs entering Bella's room.

Emmett quickly put his hand over his mouth and nose, and Alice closed her eyes and squeezed them tight. But I couldn't look away, I stared with wide horrorstruck eyes.

Under her bed started a trail of blood, as if she were dragged out. There were drops of blood around it too. And I just had to turn my head to follow where it lead.

_You guys go ahead, I'll stay in here._ Alice thought sadly looking at the trail of my love's blood.

Emmett and I ran into the bathroom, and that's where her blood smelled the most desirable.

I froze where I stood at what I saw.

Bella's body, in the tub.

She was fully dressed and was resting in the tub in her own blood.

_I saw it happening Edward I… I just couldn't look at her, and I wouldn't stand the pain on your face_ Alice thought across the room.

No Bella! Emmett thought dropping to his knees next to me. I never realized I was too.

Bella's eyes were still their chocolate brown, but no longer warm in a way that made me melt. They were dull, flat,

And dead…

No, no, no, no, NO!

I never realized I was sobbing until I started to scream and Emmett gave me a hug.

I pushed him away to grab Bella and pull her out of the tub, her pale skin and her clothes were stained with it.

I hugged her close to my dead heart that was even more silent now. I squeezed her tight to me, hoping my love would bring her back.

"GOD BELLA NO!" I chanted at the top of my lungs.

Emmett sobbed and hugged me again. Alice came in and did the same.

"She's gone Edward…"

I looked into Bella's eyes one last time.

_Please come back to me…_ I thought sadly wishing her spirit would hear me.

She didn't respond, her wide, dead eyes looked into nothing.

And they would be imprinted in my mind and heart forever, but my heart was too broken to take anymore of the pain.

**Wow… sorry I took so long, I had to clean the whole house before I could get on my laptop. Review please!**


	3. She's here, She's back, alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 2. She's here, she's back, alive?

I remember sobbing until I had no more sobs inside me to let out anymore pain.

I remember holding her until there was no more warmth in her.

I remember staining my shirt with her blood that now smelled stale.

I remember looking into her pale brown, empty eyes that I could no longer dazzle.

And I remember my family and I burying her dead body behind the house , where I could look at her grave through my window.

It had been 2 months since Bella's murder, and we still haven't found the man who as responsible for it. Bella's death had affected the family so dramatically. No one smiled, Alice wasn't her cheery self, Emmett wasn't the fun loving careless heart he use to be, and Esme is almost dead. Esme on walks around the house in body, not spiritually, I just assumed it was because she feels she had a second loss of a child. Carlisle, has changed too, in fact I swear sometimes I hear him crying at night in when it rains. Even Rosalie changed, she's not as selfish as she use to be.

I was full of nothing but hatred ever since. I wanted that man dead! And I wanted to be responsible for his death.

A slow…painful…death.

Yet I made no intention of leaving my room unless my family got the least bit of information. I know it was lazy of me, but how could I help it if all I could think of was my Bella?

I flinched, it was hard to say her name, knowing that her soul is no longer in the world.

And that's when the memory of the best night I ever had came back to rip me in two.

_Flashback:_

"_Isabella Marie Swan" I began, looking into her wide, chocolate brown eyes that made me weak to the knee if I wasn't already on the ground. "I promise to love you forever, and every day of forever. Will you marry me?" I said, melting in her spell she had on me._

_And without hesitation, Bella simply answered, "Yes"_

_End of flashback_

**(AN: This is Stephenie Meyer's!)**

A sob escaped my lips, and I broke down again, and punched a hole in the wall for the seventh time today.

_Edward! You have to stop this!_ Alice thought downstairs with my family.

_Oh God…Edward you're pain…it hurts too much! _Jasper mentally shouted.

I could have cared less about his agony though.

_Such a sweet girl she was, why did it have to end this way?_ Esme sobbed, which only made me even more depressed.

_Edward…I'm sorry for being a bitch to Bella. She didn't deserve any of that, and I'm grateful I got to talk to her directly _Rosalie apologized. Which stopped me immediately.

So I did something I never thought I would ever do in a million years.

I ran downstairs and gave Rosalie my best brotherly hug I could give, which she returned.

"Thank you" I said. She nodded and let me go when Carlisle came up to us.

"Edward" he began and then took a deep breath before continuing, "I know this is hard for you, but…you have to move on…" I cut him off there.

"I would NEVER feel a MILLLIONTH of a fraction of what I felt for Bella, for someone else!" I snarled baring my teeth.

Everyone stared at me in shock, and then I came back to reality of who I just yelled at.

"I-I'm sorry Carlisle" I said bowing my head.

He sighed and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's fine Edward, but that's not the kind of 'move on' I was referring to." I waited patiently for him to continue.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "The anti-socialism you're doing…it's unhealthy. And when's the last time you hunted?" he asked looking up at me, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"The day that Bella was killed" I mumbled, looking at my feet, and trying to push the thought of her face out of my mind.

Emmett stood up in a split second, "Oh HELL to the FUCKING no! You need some family fun time man!" he shouted grinning.

I stared into nothing. They think they know how I feel, but they don't have the slightest idea.

"We were going to get married," I started shaking. "We were going to get married, and go on a honeymoon…" I whispered, my lips not moving.

Jasper felt my pain coming again, he stood and patted my back, "Edward, we understand" he started to send calm waves in me, but I wasn't having that.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I suddenly screeched, and slapped his hand away.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE! JUST MERE DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING! IT'S LIKE EVERYTHING WE WORKED ON, ALL THOSE NIGHTS AND DAYS WE SPENT TOGETHER WERE JUST WASTED! LIKE WE FUCKING TRIPPED AND THE FINISH LINE! AND YOU'RE ALL HERE SAYING YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?"

After my rant I collapsed on the couch and cried on Esme's shoulder.

A moment of silence passed us, and then Carlisle came over and rubbed my back, I looked up at him with lonely eyes. Like a child who lost a toy and just wanted his parents to comfort him.

"Edward, do you want to get out of the house? You know, to take your mind off of Be…" he caught himself when he saw my eyes tighten.

"To take your mind off of _her_?" he said, quietly.

When I didn't answer, Emmett decided to answer for me.

"It's settled then!" he announced clapping his hands once. "LET'S GO ON A CAMPING TRIP!" he boomed so loud the room shook.

And they had to drag me out of the house, when I refused to let go of the arm of the couch.

_**3 Days later in the forest…**_

My family had finished hunting and they weren't about to leave until I was not thirsty at all. So I hunted alone, and I fed thoroughly to please my family, but I didn't immediately go back. I went to a cliff that gave you a good view of the mountains. I sat there with my head buried in my arms, and that was the time I let my thoughts fly free.

I remembered Bella's face, her smile, her blush that reddened her already rosy cheeks even more. And her _eyes_…her deep brown eyes.

"I love you Bella" I whispered.

_I love you too Edward_ I heard the soft murmur.

I gasped, and then mentally slapped myself. I was being to hopeful, I assumed it was just the wind.

A wind that suspiciously sounded like Bella every time she said those words.

"Stupid hallucination" I said grabbing my hair.

_No Edward…you can really hear me_ she whispered again.

I looked around, bewildered.

_Go back to the family, and go home_

"Why?" I asked, still looking for her figure.

_Just go…_ her voice was fading away.

"No Bella! Don't leave me!" I all but cried, but got no response.

After a moment, I obeyed. I ran directly to my family. Where they all had worried faces.

"Edward, we heard you cry something about Bella" Esme said, on the brink of sobbing.

I nodded.

"I think I'm about to go crazy, I heard her voice, just talking to me" I said, almost to myself.

Everyone was quiet the whole drive home, all of their thoughts were about what I had just told them.

Maybe, just maybe, I may hear her again.

**(AN: Haha I was going to end here, but what the heck, you all deserve more, and I want to stick to the title)**

_**Back at home…**_

We got home late that night. We were all sitting in the family room, I was wrapped in a blanket on the couch even though I didn't need it. The warmth reminded me of Bella.

"Are you sure it was her voice you heard?" Emmett asked walking over to me.

I sighed, "Emmett I'm _not_ sure, my head is probably messing with me because I miss her so much"

"Edward, we all miss her" Alice said across the room sitting next to Jasper.

The room went quiet, and I was about to run up to my room, when suddenly, the blanket around me started twitching.

"Stop Edward, it's not funny" Rosalie snapped.

"I'm not doing anything" I replied raising my hands in surrender when the blanket fell to the floor by itself.

We all watched, waiting for the object's next move. But it just sat there. Carlisle went over to it cautiously, as if approaching a wild deer. He nudged it with his foot sofly.

And then…the weirdest thing happened.

It stood up like someone was picking it with two fingers.

But then two hands shot out and threw the blanket back to reveal an alive looking… oh God.

_Bella._

**Whew I am so sorry it took so long, but I've been really depressed lately and I couldn't think straight. But I'll try to upload sooner on the next chapter. Until then, Please Review!**


	4. Hewwo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 3. Hewwo...

_Previously: _

_And then…the weirdest thing happened._

_It stood up like someone was picking it up with two fingers._

_But then two hands shot out and threw back the blanket to reveal an alive looking…oh God_

_Bella._

"BOO!" Bella shouted, throwing her arms up like a kid. It was cute.

We all stared at her in shock, our jaws had dropped. Except for Bella, who was smiling hugely.

And it took a minute of realization for us to see that _Bella_ was standing right there!

Alice ran over to Bella, but I beat her there, practically throwing myself at the love of my existence. I was breathing in her scent, she didn't smell different at all.

_You suck Edward!_ Alice thought.

She hugged me back, a split second before Alice slammed us into the ground, while Emmett jumped on us. The rest of them just watched us really smiling for the first time in a long time.

And then I remembered, Bella was human.

I shot up and nearly threw everyone away from her, I looked back at Bella horror struck. I expected to see bruises, but there she sat like no one had even touched her.

I stepped back, and at first I was about to imply, 'Who are you, and what have you done to Bella?'

But that would be crap, I already knew what happened.

And to think about it didn't bother me because nothing mattered as long as I could hold her again.

Carlisle came over and helped Bella get up.

"Bella, aren't you dead?" He asked confused.

"Yeah! We buried your dead body in the back" Emmett said pointing.

I stiffened at those words, I would rather eat the most foul human food than see her like that again.

Bella was quiet for a moment, and then she looked down, "I am dead, but apparently my soul isn't ready to… move on. I'm here by spirit." she looked up at everyone's face, before she stopped on mine.

"I guess I've still got some things to accomplish" she smiled sheepishly.

My eyes widened, and I started mentally dancing with joy.

I had a second chance with Bella.

I could give everything she ever wanted.

I could still kiss her, luckily her body is solid.

And lastly, I could try to change her. It may not work, but I _will_ try.

I just couldn't live without her.

"Wow" I said, considering my thoughts.

"But Bella" Alice began, before she started talking at full speed that _I_ almost couldn't keep up. "If you're dead, how is the blood in you still flowing? Why are you still so warm? Why do you still have that rosy affect in your skin? And why do you smell the same, but not in a way that's edible to us?"

Bella thought for a moment, while we all waited curiously. "Hmm, I'm not sure, but I have a theory. When Edward was wrapped around the blanket, he thought about the heat of my skin, so I still have my warmth. I don't think my blood flows, but this is how you've always seen me, so I guess that's why. And the true reason why I don't smell edible to you is because_ I'm dead_, and apparently dead blood isn't good to vampires because vampires like…"

"Blood that flows" Carlisle finished.

We all nodded understanding, this would make our time together so much easier.

I went over and stood next to Bella grabbing her hand, "Love, why didn't you bruise when we tackled you like that?" I asked, and then cringed at my next choice of words. "We could of broke your…spirit"

But Bella laughed and we all looked at her startled.

_She thinks this is funny? _Rosalie thought angrily. I shot a glare at her that said "Shut up"

"Edward, again, I'm dead!" she took me to the kitchen, and the rest of the family followed.

She let go of my hand to open a drawer and take out a blade. We all gasped when she pressed it to an artery on her wrist.

"I guess I'm just unkillable" she said and slit her arm with the blade, she drew a long line that went up to her bicep **(AN: Don't know if unkillable is a word, but who cares) **

Jasper stumbled back and held his breath, screaming in his mind. Alice went right to him in a split second, kissing his cheek to calm him down. Bella who noticed, put the blade down and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and an apologetic expression.

"Just watch" she whispered hold her arm in his direction. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of the blood that was flowing out of the cut.

Just then, the cut started to close up, and the blood was going right back in her arm.

It was…_healing_?

We all watched in astonishment, as a drop of her blood escaped down her arm and dripped off.

But before it could hit the floor, it disintegrated to an even smaller drop before it disappeared.

"I'm indestructible, like you guys. If I ever got hurt, my injuries, or blood won't ever touch the Earth."

"COOL!" Emmett suddenly shouted, breaking the silence.

I sighed, I wanted to be alone with Bella right now, "Well, I guess Bella and I have a lot of catching up to do" I said looking at my Bella lovingly.

She faced me with a smile, that made my breath hitch. I hoped she didn't notice, but her laughter told me she did.

"Yes, so I'll see you guys when we get back" she said waving as I pulled her out the door.

"Bye Bells" Alice said, while Emmett stopped me pulling Bella into a hug and whispering "Welcome back" in her ear.

After the farewells, I put Bella on my back, and we headed to _our_ meadow.

Bella, _my_ Bella. She was on my back again, with her sweet scent filling my nose.

And this time, I wouldn't let her go, not when I just got her back from the dead.

**Gah! Sorry this chapter was suckish, and I am really bad at Edward's POV, but what am I suppose to do when I don't know anyone who've wrote these type of plots. Anyway, could anyone give me some advice if you want, because I'm really struggling with this. But anyway, review please!**


End file.
